


It's for a Case

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Saving Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Blood and Injury, Case Fic, Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Forced Feminization, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parental Bobby Singer, Pre-Canon, Protective Dean Winchester, Secrets, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam had had enough of how far his Dad is willing to push him, especially now that he's dressed as a girl, staring up at the Private School in front. He misses the Salvage Yard, misses his family, misses Dean. But after all, it's for a case.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Saving Sam Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627135
Comments: 129
Kudos: 171





	1. The transformation

‘Dean you can’t SERIOUSLY be agreeing with him?’ Sam snapped, knowing he was testing his luck, and it showed when John’s face darkened considerably. Dean looked anywhere but at him, while the others in the room looked between the two of them. Sam knew their opinions already, had heard them last night trying to convince John that this wasn’t right, that he shouldn’t be doing this. But John was stubborn, wouldn’t listen to anyone, not even Bobby, Jim and Caleb. A silence fell, John rounding on him, and Sam felt the sudden urge to take back what he said.

This time, Dean did look up, as if seeing the threat to Sam. He made to move, but Bobby gripped his arm before he could. Besides, John wouldn’t be stupid enough to hit him in front of the others, it would mean Sam had a right to be angry. Like he couldn’t be angry, with what his father was suggesting Sam do just because of a stupid Hunt.

‘You watch your mouth, Samuel.’ It was a tone that was usually reserved for when Sam had really fucked up, so the thirteen-year-old knew to back down, lowered his head and bit his lip to stop the snappy reply. It wouldn’t get him anywhere, nothing could convince his father when he had an idea in his head. Even if it was as ridiculous as this one.

‘Upstairs, have a shower, Caleb’s taking you.’ Made sense, John couldn’t even bare to take Sam himself, the younger Winchester swallowing to stop tears forming in his eyes. Caleb looked like it was the first he was hearing of this update, just as Dean was looking panicked, knowing Sam would be going away and they wouldn’t have a chance to talk before.

‘Yes Sir.’ Sam finally relented, turned and left the room and ran up Bobby’s stairs, getting the door to his and Dean’s room shut before he started sobbing. It was for a Hunt, and that meant it didn’t matter what he thought, he was supposed to shut his mouth and let it happen.

He thought to everything he knew. Three girls had gone missing this year, from a very privileged all-girls school in Montana. It looked like runaways, except for the fact that it had happened ten years ago, and then ten before. Well, the picture was clear, something needed children, specifically female, and now John wanted to send him to the school. As a girl. Him, an almost-fourteen year old boy, to an all-girls school.

In his Father’s words, Sam was lanky enough to pass as a girl. Bobby had gone silent, stared at the floor like he didn’t want to get involved. Caleb had opened, then shut his mouth. Pastor Jim had looked firmly at the wall, lips sealed, and Sam realised that they weren’t going to support him. Even Dean had stayed quiet, although Sam suspected that was out of shock. Apparently, the Principal of the school was a woman that John had known from his Marine-days, that had agreed to take “Samantha” on due to the fact that John had lost his wife, and there were no other female role-models for Sam.

Worse, his Father seemed to have planned everything, ready to send Sam to some cheap Hooker that he knew (and Sam didn’t want to think about why), who was supposed to get him “ready”. He grabbed his bag, shoved some clothes in, and a couple of weapons, before slowly tying his boots, walking down the stairs. Th group were in much the same position, except Dean’s cheeks were flushed with anger.

‘Phone. Don’t call unless necessary. First signs of trouble, you let us know.’ They would be coming up separately, staying in a Motel and doing research while Sam tottered around as a girl, no doubt looking ridiculous and stupid and wow, he was really starting to hate his Dad. He took the phone, shoved it into the duffel, sealed it up.

‘Weapons?’

‘Gun, couple of knives.’ Sam heard a brief sound of approval, probably the only one he would get, so he took it as a small sliver of pride. It was squashed quickly, when John said that Caleb was going to take the Impala, to drop Sam off at the school after visiting. He gave the Hunter the details, while Sam stood silently in the middle of the room.

‘We’ll see you soon, Sam.’ Was all John offered, Caleb walking to the door, and Sam gave a brief nod. That was all he was getting, even when he looked across to Bobby. Truthfully, if Sam had wanted to, Bobby would have hugged him. But he didn’t want the affection, not when his own Dad wasn’t going to give him a hug goodbye. After all, he was supposed to be a Hunter.

‘Sammy.’ Sam froze, looking to Dean, knowing that he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. His brother was looking at him, full on unsaid things that Sam couldn’t begin to decipher, because the look dropped quickly.

‘Stay safe.’ He huffed, slammed the door shut after him, following Caleb towards the Impala.

**

‘You don’t need to explain. The less you say, the better.’ The woman stated, looking up at Caleb, who awkwardly cleared his throat before stepping away. That was it, Sam was going to be turned into a girl by the woman standing in front, and even Caleb wasn’t going to stop it. The Hunter looked to him awkwardly, guilt evident on his face.

‘I’ll wait in the car.’ Sam followed the woman inside, dumped his duffel on the bed, looked up with grim determination. If he was going to do this, then he might as well get it over with.

‘My name’s Maddie, sweetie.’ He didn’t care, but he did offer a smile, it wasn’t her fault. She walked across to the duffel, unzipped and removed the clothes, and weapons, without flinching.

‘Let’s get started.’

**

Maddie owed John Winchester. He had saved her one night, from a creature that had looked a lot like her dead husband, impossible, because he had died two weeks before in a car-crash. So yes, she owed him a lot, and that was why she didn’t question why he needed his youngest son to become a girl. The boy was shy, a lot of brief glances and flinches when he was touched, the sign of a child in serious need of affection. But it wasn’t her place to offer it, so she did what she could.

Packing his duffel bag with clothes that she’d bought when John had given her his sizes, she put the weapons back, not asking why a thirteen-year-old was carrying a gun. It wouldn’t do any good to ask, the boy was very withdrawn. Just as she thought he would stay in the bathroom forever, the door opened, the boy wrapped in a white towel around his waist, shifting uncomfortably.

They did it in relative silence, him settling on the side of the bath while she lifted a razor, keeping it in his view. She focused on his legs first, running up to mid-thigh, the boy tensing whenever she got too high. This was repeated for the other leg, before she did the same to his underarms. John was right, the boy would be able to pass as a girl, he was skinny and lucky with a soft face.

Explaining to him about the clothes he would need to wear, the fact he would have to wear a little make-up to keep focus away from his slightly too-sharp jawline. Sam didn’t complain, sat patiently as she powdered his face, added a little colour. His hair was long enough to be considered feminine, but she trimmed it anyway, making it into a tom-boyish style.

‘Let it grow out. The shampoo should help.’ Sam didn’t speak, she had learnt to expect that, before she showed him the outfit she had picked for him to try. He swallowed, loud enough for her to hear, but didn’t comment. His fingers reached on instinct for the bra, and for a moment he looked pale enough that she worried he might pass out.

One thing was sure, Sam Winchester wasn’t liking his new look.

**

Caleb had been sitting in the car for four hours when Maddie opened the door, his attention turning to Sam. For a moment, it felt like he’d been punched, straight into the stomach. Because instead of the teen boy that dressed in Dean’s old clothes and roughed around in the dirt, there was a girl standing in front of him. There was no denying the feminine appearance, eyelashes that were more pronounced, a blush that he wasn’t sure was natural on the boy’s cheeks. His hair had changed, had been parted and styled, and that wasn’t even the most shocking thing.

Sam was wearing skinny jeans, tight against his legs, and a blouse that was loose around the chest, but not enough to hide from the fact that the kid was definitely wearing a bra. Caleb suddenly understood why John Winchester hadn't let Dean come with him to drop Sam off, knew the boys were close as it was, but this? This would be Dean Winchester’s tripping point.

The Hunter didn’t say anything, just gave Sam a reassuring smile, a nod to Maddie, before starting the engine. They had a long way to go.


	2. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam settles into his new school

Sam held his tongue, even as they pulled into the School. The driveway stretched out, trees lining the gated entrance, and Sam had to admit, this was a pretty awesome school. The building looked like something out of a horror-story, old and grand, a stone staircase leading to a set of dark-oak doors. The Impala’s engine was killed, Sam stepping out and grabbing his duffel, looking up to his new home.

‘Ready, kid?’ Caleb asked, looking just as nervous as Sam felt, before leading the way. He knocked on the door, Sam hanging back, watching as it was opened by a woman in a dress-suit, a pinched face and hair that was tied back way to tightly. This was the moment to see if it worked, Sam figured, peeking around Caleb’s form.

‘Samantha Winchester?’ Caleb flinched slightly, but Sam stepped out, offering a shy smile.

‘That’s me, ma’am.’ He cursed the fact that his voice was higher than most guys, but Maddie had told him it was better that way. Had even smuggled him some pills into his bag, told him it wouldn’t hurt him long-term, not if he was only taking them for a short amount of time. Sam was starting to think Maddie might not have been born Maddie, but he wasn’t going to say that aloud.

For several seconds, there was a silence that spread, the woman’s scrutiny making Sam shift slightly. Then she smiled slightly, opened the door and took a step back.

‘Welcome to Oakwood’s School for girls, Miss Winchester. Right this way.’ Sam looked once to Caleb, who still looked unsure, but Sam figured the quickest way to get this over, was to play along. One last look to Caleb, before he followed the woman’s gesture.

**

The place was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Genuinely, Sam found himself craning his head back, looking up the grand staircase and towards what he presumed were the rooms. The lady was patient, a small smile on her face as Sam hurried across to her, walking through a corridor until they reached a glass door. The name read

**Alison White- Matron**

The office was nice, a comfy chair that Sam took and looked across the desk, waiting for whatever she was going to say. Papers were shuffled, before the woman finally looked across.

‘You must know that you’re a special case, Sam.’ John had told him briefly that his records had been sent across, and his name had been kept as Sam, so why would they even question that he wasn’t a girl? He forced himself to relax slightly, playing the part. Her eyes softened slightly, the harsh face replaced with one that bordered on compassion.

‘These girls are the daughters of wealthy businessmen and politicians, I don’t doubt you’ll stick out. Your grades may be good, but that isn’t enough here.’ She frowned, put the papers down, leaned across the desk in a way that implied she cared about his future. Sam was nervous by now, biting his lip, unsure if he should be justifying being at a school he hadn't heard of until yesterday.

‘But, off the record, I was born to a similar class as your family. You were put originally with Melodie Lister as a roommate, but I’ve put you with Alex Cartwright. Don’t mess this up, Miss Winchester.’

**

Sam looked around the room, felt the slight panic begin to set in. There were two beds, a window between them, and he fought to keep memories of Dean out of his mind. One bed was messily made, like it had been done in a hurry, and the other had a neat uniform pile on top. Sam dumped his duffel on the end, went across to stare at the uniform. This was unexpected, but he could deal with it. The thought had him shuddering, so far away from his brother and everything he knew.

‘Hey.’ He spun so quickly he almost stumbled, a girl leaning against the door with a small smile stretched across her lips, but nothing that indicated he was particularly welcome. He offered a smile back,

‘I’m Sam, you must be Alex.’ There was a pause, and then she laughed, shut the door behind her and sat down on the edge of her bed. Sam took note of the uniform she was wearing, then the fact that she’d ditched the tie and unbuttoned her top-button, that he could see a couple of piercings and her short, spiky hair.

‘I see why you got put with me, kid.’ He went to protest the nickname, then noted she seemed happier, finally coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t the only one that stuck out at this school. Making a note to thank the Matron for placing him with the girl in front, who was kicking off her shoes and settling back against the wall, he decided it was time to get to work.

‘Tell me everything.’

**

Alex Cartwright was the daughter of a famous politician, a republican, who had sent her as far away as possible. She stayed with her Mother during the breaks, barely ever saw her Dad, and didn’t fit in with the stuck-up girls that stayed at this place. Melodie was the top-social standing, undoubtedly wouldn’t like Sam, and Alex warned him to stay away. The school was old, built on an old plantation that had been turned into a hospital later in its life.

There was a forest at the far end, according to Alex, who told him that the grounds were free to roam as long as you were back by curfew. Schooling started at 9am, finished around 3, and the classes would become more specialised after they found out what Sam could do. Alex liked art, English, hated sciences at all costs. Almost the complete opposite to Sam, who couldn’t draw to save his life.

The uniform was the next big issue, was to be worn on every weekday, anywhere outside the comfort of the room he was staying in. He unpacked while she spoke, looking over the clothes that Maddie had given him, hoping he never had to wear some of this stuff.

‘We can go out on weekends, ooh girl, I like this.’ Sam blushed, watched as Alex flicked a very short skirt in his direction, which he caught and quickly shoved into the drawer. Finishing unpacking, keeping his knives and the gun in the duffel, he stuck them in the bottom of the cupboard and then turned. The uniform was starting to worry him, a pleated skirt and collared blouse, a tie that was striped blue, a blazer over the top. There were tights, which he already knew he was going to struggle putting on, and shoes that made him glad his feet hadn't grown that much yet.

‘What about food?’ Alex shrugged, gestured to the pile of clothes he was avoiding.

‘Get this on, I’ll show you around.’ Figures, he thought, wondering if she’d turn her back. Luckily, Alex seemed to get that he wasn’t going to strip, standing up and walking to the door.

‘I’ll be back in five.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos! Always great to hear from you :)


	3. Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Melodie, deals with tights, and some more crack.

‘Watch it!’ Sam baulked, stepping back sharply, still unused to the shoes. A silence fell, before he risked looking up, to a girl that he could immediately tell was Melodie. Whether it was the makeup, hair, cliché look that had him flinching, he knew he’d fucked up. Guys weren’t like this, they would tell you to your face that they had a problem, but from the fake smile that the girl was now wearing, he could tell it would be more complicated.

‘You’re new.’ Sam wished Alex would hurry up and get her food, he didn’t know what etiquette to follow, where to sit, whether or not he was about to be eaten by the girl in front.

‘Samantha Winchester.’ He offered, trying his best to keep his voice polite, unlike his introduction to Alex. Melodie looked him up and down, and Sam wished he wasn’t the tallest here, then remembered that he was, in fact, a guy. There was nothing wrong with his height, it was his Dad’s fault for this ridiculous lie.

‘Melodie Lister. Just a piece of advice, Winchester, careful with who you hang out with.’ The last bit was snapped, a glare shot to Alex, who appeared by Sam’s side. He was never more grateful for her, or the smirk she was wearing.

‘Mel. Nice to see you again, Cuz.’ Melodie snorted, turned and flounced off, and Sam focused on the implications of the sentence. It must have shown on his face, because Alex was nodding, a sad expression.

‘Yes, unfortunately I’m related to her.’ He laughed, let her lead the way, and thanked whoever was listening for sending him someone that he could understand.

**

Three girls had disappeared already this year, and he quickly learnt that it was best not to do too much snooping. Alex wondered about his curiosity, but didn’t openly state anything, just told him that they had been a group of three friends. When the first went missing, the other two became withdrawn. It took two months for all three to go missing, the Police suspecting they had run away into the woodland. Sam asked her a few more questions, peppering her for facts, and Alex quite happily gave them.

So, a creature that had taken three girls, from the woodland. A wendigo? Unlikely, he’d only read about them in his Dad’s journal, but even then, the knowledge was a bit sketchy. For one, what were the chances of there being a cannibal around here? It didn’t seem like the right place, the woodlands here didn’t really support the theory. A ghost, but why the decade gaps? There had been eight known disappearances ten years previously, but they weren’t from the school. They had been over the other side of the woods, a local homeless shelter, but only four of them were girls.

He ruled out ghost, crossing it out of the notebook, propped up on the bed while Alex lay, stretched out on the bed, a pencil between her fingers and her sketchbook open.

‘Huh, it’s getting late, should probably get some sleep.’ Sam didn’t comment, shut his notebook and slid it under the bed, thankful Maddie had picked some long pyjamas for him to wear. It still didn’t help the issue of the tights, which he’d tried to take off while in the shower cubicle. He was glad nobody had been in there, otherwise they would have heard him swear as he fell over. Honestly, why hadn't Maddie mentioned how difficult it was to get those things on and off?

**

A pattern, of sorts, formed. His classes, he quickly learnt, favoured those who had more money. He was smart, loved the science and maths side, especially enjoyed the fact that it was more challenging than normal schools he’d been to. There was unlimited access to computers, which was always useful, helping him research more about the disappearances. It wasn’t until the end of his first week that a problem arose.

‘Do I have to?’ Sam stated, looking down at the issue that was lain out on the bed. Alex shrugged, looking nonplussed about the entire thing, like she agreed with him but had gotten used to it.

‘It isn’t too bad, a couple of hours in the pool. Just enough exercise to say we did some.’ He looked to the one-piece bathing suit, already knowing how badly this was going to go. Still, he took it and headed to the bathroom, wondering if he could kill John now or later. He stripped off the uniform, thankful for the fact that the tights were off, before realising he probably needed to shave his legs again.

Luckily, the showers were cubicles, so he was by himself. It took a while to figure out how to shave his legs, he didn’t want to nick the skin, and ended up in quite a difficult position trying to shave. How did girls do this normally? He either had to bend down, risk standing on one leg, or sit down and hope the floor was clean. Eventually, he finished shaving his legs, quickly did under his arms, before drying off and looking to the big issue.

Stepping into the suit was fine, pulling it up to his non-existent hips, settling it and then pulling the straps up. Luckily, the chest was slightly padded, so it looked like he just had small boobs. The bigger issue was the crotch area, which took a lot of manhandling to try and sort out, and even then he worried it would be noticeable. Not that he had a choice. He shoved the uniform back on, hurrying to meet Alex.

The pool was impressive, like everything else in this place. An Olympic style pool, clear water, and changing rooms that were individual. He kept a towel around his waist, looked into the mirror before leaving, remembered Maddie telling him his mascara was waterproof. The fact that was one of his worries made him wonder exactly what his life had come to, but he didn’t have time to think, Alex was back by his side.

‘Nervous?’ She was obviously less bothered, towel slung over her arm. She was stick-thin, gangly like him, but not in a bad way. He shrugged, followed her out, and looked over the group. He was pretty sure this would have been his brother’s version of Heaven, a load of girls in tight swimwear, but it was Sam’s version of Hell. There was no way he was every going to be attracted to them, not when he was too worried about what he looked like.

Luckily enough, nobody paid attention when he dumped the towel, hurrying to join them in the water. He hadn't been swimming in so long, not since the last summer with Dean, which brought back some memories he wished he hadn't thought about. Dean had been every girl’s dream, unfortunately including Sam, shirtless and soaked. Sam cursed the thought, shoved it away as he looked to Alex, who dived under the water and reappeared seconds later.

‘Lighten up, Sam, it’s not too bad.’ She winked, dived again, and this time Sam was inclined to follow.

**

He looked to the phone, clamped a hand harder over his mouth, stifling the sob that tried to break through. It was six nights since he’d been at this school, and although he didn’t mind it as much as he thought, he’d hoped that his family would be working on speeding up the Hunt to get him out. Now, sitting in the shower so as not to wake his roommate, he had just looked at his phone for the first time, so as to not waste battery. One message. Nothing from Dean, nothing from Bobby. Just one message, from John.

_John: No progress yet._

Sam wasn’t even sure why he was crying, just knew that it was ugly-crying, and he hadn't bothered with waterproof mascara today, so it was probably smeared down his face. And just the fact that he was crying over such a thing had him sobbing harder, the ache in his chest amplifying. The door to the bathroom opened, light filtering under, bare feet heading straight in his direction. He didn’t fight when Alex went into the stall next to him, before climbing over the top, hopping down and moving across to his side.

‘Your Dad?’ She asked softly, Sam nodding while wiping his nose on the back of his long sleeves, Alex shuffling closer and putting an arm around him.

‘Sorry Sam, parents can suck.’ Yeah, he was in agreement, parents could suck. And the only way he was ever going to get John to notice he was a good son, that he could be like Dean, was if he found what was killing these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, always appreciated!


	4. Smoky Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is settling in, the case develops, and he gets a taste of rebellion

‘I think you’d look cute in this.’ Alex held out the short, black mini dress, Sam eyeing it up with doubt. He wasn’t sure that going out with the others was his idea of fun, especially when they getting alcohol and weed. Then again, his birthday was coming up next weekend, and he was pretty sure his Dad wasn’t going to pull him out of this place because of it.

‘Why not.’ He agreed, heading to change while Alex picked out more clothes. He had tried to explain he hadn't got any money, but she’d shrugged it off, said she’d pay for everything. He did feel bad, especially since he was lying to her, dismissing the thought when he zipped the dress up. It was cute, he kind of liked the way it felt, and a second later a hand ducked around the curtain.

‘Put this on.’ He grabbed it, then yelped when he realised what it was, Alex’s wicked laughter coming from the other side.

‘You’ve got to be joking.’ He snapped back, although part of him was curious, tracing the material between thumb and forefinger.

‘It’ll make your chest look bigger.’ Was all she offered, and Sam had to agree. It was strapless, with little sticky bits to keep it in place, made him look like he actually had boobs. The dress sat back over, and he had to agree, it suited him better now. God, if his Dad knew what he was doing. Then he thought back to the message, decided he didn’t care if his Dad didn’t agree. Screw John, screw Dean, screw anyone that ever thought he wasn’t good enough.

**

‘This place is so cool.’ Sam murmured, staring at the thick woodland. Alex hummed in agreement, offering him a headphone, and he looked to the Walkman she had. The little bud earphones were cool, he wished he could afford some of those, putting one in and following her down the path. The grounds of the school stretched out, and although he knew it was dangerous to be in the woods with very little weaponry (just a knife blade in his sock), he’d pretty much ruled out a Wendigo.

Half an hour later, they settled down in a clearing, Alex with her sketchpad and Sam with his many notes on the area. He’d finished his homework, they didn’t get much at the school, which was a change. Narrowing it down wasn’t easy, he knew it was unlikely to be a ghost or a wendigo, nor a werewolf or shifter. It seemed to be a pattern, suggesting a God of some kind, but he wasn’t sure which one.

‘What’cha looking at?’ Alex was closer that he’d thought, snatched at a sheet of paper and looked it over. It was something about a God of some kind, her brow furrowing before she sat back.

‘I’m looking for a God.’ Sam quickly hurried to say, then realised that didn’t help at all.

‘For that stuff you write?’ So, she’d picked up on the journal he was keeping under his bed. He nodded, and Alex made a curious sound, looking through some of the other sheets.

‘A forest God? What about a Dryad? Greek mythology calls them tree and forest nymphs.’ Sam froze, wondering how the Hell she knew that, then realising it was actually a good suggestion. If they were looking for some sort of woodland creature gone rogue, it was likely to be from one of the main mythologies such as Greek.

‘Any other Greek creatures?’ He asked, making a note of the one she had said, and his friend shot an amused look.

‘Oxylus, a God that fathered the Hamadryas, little tree spirit things. He was once accused of unintentional homicide.’ That was a lead, and a good one, Sam writing down what she had said, before cocking his head and studying her. Alex wasn’t looking his way, had her head resting against one of the trees, one earbud in, a happy look on her face.

‘How d’you know this stuff?’ He loved mythology, could recall most facts about Egyptian Gods after last summer, where he tried to learn everything he could while they were in walking distance of a library.

‘Mom’s a Greek nerd, named me Alexandra, meaning Defender, protector of man.’ She looked unimpressed by the name, but Sam was fascinated. She seemed to realise he was staring, opened her eyes to stare at him, giving a lop-sided grin.

‘Ready for the party?’ He groaned, Alex laughing happily and standing up, brushing herself down before offering out a hand.

**

Sam popped one of the tablets into his hand, swallowed it down dry, then looked at himself in the mirror. He was waiting on Alex, who had promised to do his make-up for him, while he stared at his reflection. A hand reached for his hair, soft brown curls that looked more feminine that ever, styled by the fancy stuff Maddie had given him. It was getting long, past his jawline and almost reaching his neck.

The dress was on, along with a pair of black tights that Alex had given him, a set of heels that he was trying desperately not to wobble on. Alex entered the room, in a purple and black mini skirt, a cami-top that was pulled pretty low, and a choker around her neck. Her own make-up was already done, thick purple eyeshadow that faded to black, eyeliner and black lips.

‘I’ve wanted to do this for ages.’ She said with a grin, waggling a brush in his direction, and he tried not to look terrified. It faded when she started work, Sam sitting patiently and thinking about tomorrow. He figured the best time to explore the woodland was early in the morning, when everyone else was fast asleep. The party would hopefully keep everyone in bed, while he could explore and see if there were any signs of Greek deities hiding in the woods.

‘I’m thinking a smoky silver.’ Alex offered, Sam agreeing that it would look cute, although thoroughly unsure if it would suit him. The silence continued, before Alex told him she was going to pluck his eyebrows. Maddie had offered, and he had declined, so he was just as hesitant to do so when he opened his eyes and saw Alex wielding a fierce looking pair of tweezers.

‘You’ll knock everyone dead, sweetie.’ Alex assured, and whether it was the fact that sweetie just came from a 5ft7 girl with a very eccentric taste in clothing, combined with the way she was waggling her eyebrows, or the fact that he was pretty sure Alex was the closest thing he had to a friend other than Dean, he agreed. It still shocked him the first time that she plucked one of the hairs, a sting that made him scold himself, he had faced a lot worse than this.

‘Sam?’ He paused, opened his eyes and found her gaze focused on his collarbone. He was confused, before remembering a scar he’d got from a ghost hunt last spring, remembering the jagged cut that had been stitched.

‘An accident.’ It wasn’t convincing, not with the rushed way he spoke the words, and Alex was still staring. Finally, her eyes rose back to his, and she gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, her hand shaking slightly as she approached with foundation.

‘I can cover it.’ He gripped her hand, ran a thumb over it and smiled, hoping to comfort her, to say that whatever was wrong, he was willing to listen. She just looked away, huffed a small laugh, and he agreed to let her have her secrets.

**

It was actually a fun evening, ending with the two of them slightly tipsy, with the rest of the girls on the edge of the town, sitting in the park. Sam was slumped against Alex, another girl named Jennifer praising how smooth he could get his legs. A half-drunk bottle of vodka was sitting between them, a cloud of smoke from the weed that Melodie was currently breathing in, a dopey smile on her face.

‘Want some, Samantha?’ She questioned, and Sam looked to Alex, who gave him an encouraging smile. Something that said it was okay, that Melodie wasn’t offering friendship, just weed. Apparently, when out in the town, the girls banded together to enjoy an evening, no matter the disputes inside the School. He nodded, curious to try some, knowing that Dean had spoken about it before.

‘It’s better like this.’ Melodie stated, walking across and sitting on his lap, taking a deep breath before hovering her lips over his, and he instinctively sucked in air. She giggled, almost falling from his lap, and he reached to grab her hip to stop her falling. Suddenly, he was rather glad that Maddie had given him a thing to wear that would stop awkward boners, especially when there was a teenage girl wriggling on his lap.

The second hit was directly from the joint, Melodie staggering off back to her clique, while Sam offered some to Alex. Two men entered the park, walking across in the distance, and Sam froze.

It was Bobby. He’d recognise his Uncle anywhere, the cap that never left his head, his face visible in the low light. That made the other person Pastor Jim, who would definitely not be impressed when he saw Sam like this. He felt time stop when they looked across, felt his skin prickle with worry, before they walked on like nothing had happened.

It took him a minute to figure out why. They hadn't recognised him. Sam laughed, Alex looking at him like he was mad, and Sam took another swig from the bottle. Oh yeah, Sam was starting to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Liking rebellious Sam?


	5. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are shared, and the case progresses

_Hot, too hot, sweaty skin that made the shirt plaster to his form. Sam was going to be caught staring, that was for sure, his eyes tracking a bead of moisture that ran down the back of Dean’s neck, getting caught on the band of his shirt. The elder grunted, reached back and gripped it, pulling it over in one motion that had Sam’s jeans tightening, a hand moving across his crotch to hide the reaction._

_‘Dammit, Sammy, it’s so hot.’ Yeah, Dean, he agreed. Really hot, with the way his brother leant back and soaked up sun, miles of freckles dotting along his chest that Sam wanted to explore, to follow, chase with his fingers and tongue until Sam learnt every single one of them. His brother caught his gaze, green eyes shining, and that’s signature smirk crossed his face._

_‘See something you like, Sammy?’ That voice, another thing that he couldn’t resist, shifting so that he tried to alleviate the pain between his thighs. Or get some friction, either one._

_‘Dean.’ He begged, pleaded._

**

Sam shot up, chest heaving, before trying to calm himself. Then, like his Hunter instincts were warning him, he looked across to the other bed. The curtains were open, light shining in, and Alex was propped up against the wall, sketchpad in hand, an amused smirk on her face. Sam was puzzled, until he looked down to where her eyes flicked, the thin sheets not hiding his reaction to the dream. Suddenly, Sam felt the blood drain quick enough to make him dizzy, grabbing a pillow to cover his crotch while desperately trying to think of any excuse.

‘I… I can explain.’ He settled with those words, Alex grinning, putting the sketchpad down and clapping her hands together, leaning forwards.

‘Who’s Dean?’ Sam blushed bright red, this wasn’t the way he wanted this to go, but he was going to come clean. On all of it.

‘My brother.’ He admitted, watched her eyes widen, waited for the disgust. Instead, her eyebrows furrowed, confused, and she shuffled to the edge of the bed.

‘Tell me everything.’

**

‘What happens if we find it?’ Alex ducked a low hanging branch, the knife firmly in her hand, and Sam shrugged.

‘Hope it can be killed with a bullet?’ He supplied, holding onto the gun, taking another step. They were in the woods, tracking whatever the creature was that had taken those girls, while Sam explained everything. So far, Alex seemed to be taking it relatively well. She hadn't balked when he’d mentioned ghosts and werewolves and Demons, just cocked her head and asked for more explanation. He’d given her everything he knew, that his Mom had been killed by a Demon, that he had been raised by his brother and Dad, that they were on a Hunt.

‘I can’t believe I didn’t see the pattern.’ She huffed, looking disappointed that she hadn't noticed people had gone missing, but he just shot her a look. Alex had wanted to get her hands on the gun, which he had snatched before she had the chance, promising he’d teach her how to shoot when they were far enough away from the School.

‘And Dean? He was okay with you dressing up as a girl?’ Sam thought back to his brother, who hadn't argued with John’s demand. The thought of Dean brought tears, pricking at the corner of his eyes, so he scrubbed at it with the back of his hand. Alex got the hint, didn’t ask about him again, followed him step for step through the thickening trees.

‘See that?’ Sam stated, ducking down to hide himself, dragging Alex with him. She looked around his frame, focused on the rocks up ahead, and a dark looking cave that Sam wasn’t going to go in. He didn’t know enough, not for this.

‘You think that’s its lair?’

‘From what I researched about Oxylus, after he killed someone, he went into hiding in the woods, his only solace…’

‘A cave.’ Alex finished, taking a small step forwards, but Sam stopped her. They didn’t know enough, he had to find out how to kill it before he went in there, and even then, it was dangerous. A Greek deity was not something he wanted to mess with, not unless he was sure he had the right weapon.

‘What if… what if the link is with the victims? The weapon that could kill him?’ Alex provided, Sam mulling it over, before deciding it was the best link they had.

**

Sam wasn’t quite sure how he got to where he was now, but he wasn’t complaining. Alex stood beside him, the suit smart against her frame, navy trousers and jacket, a white blouse with the top button undone, her signature move. She’d even got rid of most the make-up, styled her hair into a slightly more respectful look. Sam had gone for the grey colour, a pencil skirt and jacket, a light blue shirt. Together, they looked back to the woman they were interviewing, claiming that it was for a report they were doing at school.

‘And can you tell me a little about David Wilks?’ Sam asked, handing across the photo. He had originally presumed that it was just the girls that linked to the case, but now he was starting to realise that maybe the men were involved as well. But where was the link? The three victims from this year hadn't had anything in common, not from what Alex could provide. The four girls that went missing ten years ago all came from backgrounds of either domestic abuse, battery, or one attempted murder. Was that the link?

‘A good boy, considering the Wilks history.’ Mrs Abrams, who had run the shelter back in 1987 when the boy went missing, stated. Sam paused, looked to Alex, who looked just as confused. As if sensing the fact that they obviously didn’t know what she was talking about, the woman glanced around, lowering her voice as she spoke.

‘They called it an accidental homicide, but I doubt you can kill someone by accident.’ Sam had to fight to hide his grin, found Alex doing the same, offering out her hand politely.

‘You’ve been a great help, Mrs Abrams.’

**

‘We’ve got the link, families with murder or attempted murder in the history. Violent acts that link them together.’ Alex shifted the photos on Sam’s bed, rearranging them while Sam sipped on the beers they had smuggled in. It was a Tuesday evening, they’d finished classes early today, and so had time to work on piecing together the puzzle.

‘What about Eloise, Lisa and Helen?’ The three girls from earlier this year, all daughters of people that had a social status that meant any secrets, especially things like murder, would be well hidden. Alex froze, looked up hesitantly in his direction, taking the beer from his hand.

‘I could ask for my Dad to look into it.’ Sam didn’t know much about Alex Cartwright’s father, just that he didn’t really get involved, sent her away so he didn’t have to deal with having a child. Sam didn’t want to push her, squeezed her arm and watched as her eyes flicked to the bottle, quickly draining it.

‘You don’t have to.’ They could find out another way, if they had to. A deep sigh came from his friend, before she gave him a nod that looked unsure, a steady smile.

‘We’ll find that connection. Now, I thought you said you’d teach me how to punch people.’ Sam laughed, stood up and dragged her with him, thinking back to how Dean had first taught him how to do this.

That was how they spent the night, drinking the smuggled beer while Sam attempted to teach her to fight, the two of them ending up sprawled on the bed laughing, the case long forgotten. And, just for once, Sam felt like he’d finally found somewhere where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's getting closer to the truth, but do you guys think it's going to work?


	6. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam prepare for Sam's birthday

‘Swing!’ Sam ducked the punch, gripped her arm and swung her around, careful to not let the momentum trip her. Alex, the sneaky bitch, stuck out a foot and hooked it around Sam’s calf, sending him falling backwards. Unfortunately for Alex, Sam didn’t release his grip, sending her flying with him. The dust settled, Alex groaning in pain as she lay sprawled out over his form, Sam wondering if his ribs were broken with the force, before he started laughing. She joined in, snorted and rolled off of him, looking up at the sky.

‘Did you see Mr Horton’s face when you have that answer in maths?’ Sam cracked up all over again, remembering the look on the teacher’s face when he’d got the answer right. This, he thought, was what it must be for a normal teen, hanging out with a friend and discussing normal, mundane topics. It didn’t last long, conversation turning to the fact that it was Sam’s birthday tomorrow, and they were going out.

‘You’re sure Evelyn won’t mind?’ Evelyn was one of the locals, the owner of the Pied Cow, a pub that Alex assured him did the best food, free drink for the two of them, because she had spent the past two summers working there. He kept forgetting that Alex was slightly older than him, fifteen turning sixteen in the summer, and nobody in this town seemed to care that kids were drinking. Hell, the Sheriff had passed by them when they were in the store last night, getting beer with fake ID’s.

He could stay. He wanted to stay. He had Alex, Jennifer, the other girls that accepted him as one of them. Then again, how long could he pretend to be a girl for? If they found out the truth, which they inevitably would, he would have to leave. Alex may be okay with it, but they wouldn’t. And hiding it would get harder, if he ever grew into his coltish limbs and baby face. That made his freeze, what if he didn’t grow into them? What if he could always pass as… this? He looked down, to the tight jeans and blouse, to the slight curve of his chest, to the soft hair that was growing out, to the nails Alex had painted for him.

‘Sam?’ He’d been staring off into space, that much was sure, and he shook his head quickly to dispel the thoughts. Alex smiled softly, like she knew what he’d been thinking, and he had to fight the blush that threatened to reach his cheeks.

‘You know, the world’s changing. If you wanted to stay…’ Sam stood up, sharp enough to tell her the conversation was over, and Alex didn’t push it. He couldn’t stay like this, he was supposed to be a Hunter, and wasn’t the entire purpose of chasing this creature to prove to his Dad that he could do it? That reminded him of the text that his Father had sent yesterday, asking for any information Sam had on the case, and that John suspected it might be a Witch. Sam had sent back that he was still sneaking, and John told him to hurry it up.

‘Evelyn won’t mind, she always wanted daughters, I think she’d adopt me if she had the chance.’ The easy switch back to the original conversation was what Sam loved, the fact that Alex knew exactly when to push, and when to back off. Like now, heading back towards the school, in need of changing their clothes before they continued looking at links in the case.

**

Focus, easy, tense one of your legs. Sam almost slipped, bit his lip to stop himself from yelping, ran the razor up the back of his leg. Honestly, he probably didn’t need to, his legs were still smooth from the last time he had tried this awful method of standing in the shower. But he liked it, liked having to do it, and even if he felt like a gymnast attempting to do it, he wouldn’t change it. Finally, with his leg freshly shaved, he stood back up and washed the shampoo out of his hair, the make-up from his face.

It had been two weeks of staying here, yet he was pretty sure he’d miss it. Especially Alex. She knew, deep down, that once this case was over, he was going to have to leave.

‘What does Dean look like?’ He almost slipped over in the shower, even though he knew she was sitting out on the sink, probably drawing. He’d asked to see it earlier, and she had stated that she was almost finished, that he could see soon.

‘Uh, about 6ft at the moment, sandy hair, green eyes. Freckles.’ Freckles, he loved the freckles, and just the thought of them had certain parts of his body begging for attention. He ignored that thought-line, listened to Alex hum, before another question filtered across the sound of running water.

‘I’m guessing he’s broader?’

‘Yeah. Almost entirely muscle.’ Lots of it, Sam’s favourite thing, apart from when it was being used to pin him face-down in dirt.

‘You think you’ll grow into your gangly-ness?’ It was a joke, light-hearted and teasing, and just the joy of having someone close enough that they could joke like that, other than Dean, had Sam grinning.

‘The same chance as your hair growing long.’ He shot back, heard her mock-outraged gasp, and Sam grabbed a towel and hooked it round his chest, tucking it together and leaving. Usually, the showers were empty at this time, so he had stopped bringing his clothes into the cubicle, leaving them on the side and getting changed out of the wet-tiled floor. Now, he was suddenly slightly exposed, with Alex not bothering to look up.

Then, he saw the reason she had come in. A small box sat on top of his pile of clothes, wrapped in a pink ribbon, and he knew immediately that it must be a gift.

‘Alex…’

‘Open it. Think of it as an early gift.’ He reached for it carefully, worried that whatever it was, it was probably expensive. He wouldn’t admit that his hands were shaking, but they were, and he felt his chest tighten when he stared into the box.

‘You don’t have to wear it, I won’t be offended.’ Was all Alex said, before she slipped off the side and out of the room, leaving Sam to look at the material with worry.

**

Alex was nervous, biting her lip and knowing that she may have pushed some boundaries. Sam was the only true friend she had in this place, knew that he would leave soon, and that she’d go back to being the odd one out. There was no place for a disgraced daughter at this school, even when they went out drinking, she knew her place. Which was why she had bought him the gifts, not in an attempt to make him stay, but to show him that she was thankful for what he had done. Thankful for staying with her, and making life more fun.

It had been a dangerous gift, this one. Sam was a guy, even if he thought she couldn’t see the way his eyes lit up at the pretty skirts and dresses that Alex had offered to let him borrow. Or the way he loved having his hair done, or make-up. Rather than the far-too tight panties that Sam had been given, she’d decided to go for something custom-made. One benefit of having a credit card paid for by her Dad, the fact that she could afford things like that. And it was pretty, elastic enough to stretch, comfortable enough to pad, and sexy enough that it matched the bras that she had bought for tomorrow.

When Sam came in, cheeks slightly flushed, hair messy and the typical lip-bite that meant he was nervous, Alex was surprised when she saw his original underwear choice in hand, meaning he’d opted for the gift. She didn’t say anything, just settled on the bed and grabbed her sketchpad and flicked it open. Yes, it was coming along nicely, and she hoped Sam would appreciate the gift, even if it was a little dangerous, like the underwear.

A silence stretched, Sam working on the case while she sketched, comfy in the knowledge that the other was there, but there wasn’t a need to talk. Not until Sam sucked in air sharply, then a grin that spread like wildfire, lighting up his eyes.

‘Alex, I think I’ve got the weapon.’ Oh hell yes, she rolled of the bed, looked to papers that he’d printed off earlier.

‘That… actually makes sense.’ She said, Sam nodding slowly. Looks like they were Hunting a Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's coming up next Chapter ;)


	7. C'mon, Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's party

Sam was having a birthday party. For the first time in his life, he was actually having a party. Sam couldn’t quite believe it, fought to keep the grin off of his face as the back of the pub was turned into a space for him and the other girls. Alex was running around frantically, having pushed the tables together, getting everything ready while Evelyn asked what kind of cake he’d prefer having. An entire cake. One he could choose, that he didn’t have to barter with Dean for flavour choice.

‘Are you sure this is okay?’ He asked Alex, who grinned up at him. They weren’t that different in height, which was a change, he usually had to look down to most girls, or up to his brother.

‘Sam, you’re having a birthday party, the best one ever!’ He could tell that she’d already figured out more about his life than he wanted, that he hadn't ever had this kind of thing done for him. Hell, it was his birthday, and his Dad hadn't even messaged or called to congratulate him. Dean hadn't messaged either, and that was the one that stung the most. Despite how much he loved Dean, and he did love him, he was starting to realise that loving Dean meant the Hunting life. He couldn’t have both, a normal life and Dean.

‘Come on, we need to go and get you ready.’ Alex took his hand, linking their fingers together in one, smooth move, and Sam couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks. Evelyn wished them well, told Sam he better come back looking smoking hot, and Alex promised she would make sure of it.

**

‘Whose blood are we thinking?’ Alex asked, focusing her attention on curling Sam’s hair, pleased with how the little ringlets were framing his face. She would never admit that it was starting to slip past a friendship, that for some reason, she was starting to think of Sam as something more. All her life, waiting for someone to accept her the way she was, and along comes Sam. Sam, who doesn’t question her iffy family life, or her smoking, or the fact she isn’t a fan of anything other than art. Sam, who is going to go back to a Hunting life after this, and she is going to make sure they stay in touch.

She has the money, Sam travels, and one of his presents would help them stay in touch. If he accepted it, which he might not, considering the cost. From what she knew about John Winchester, he seemed like the kind of man that might sell Sam’s possessions if they were short of cash, which made her think that Sam would have to keep them hidden. Her father may not be a role-model, but he’d never missed her birthday. Never forgotten to get her a gift, or send his love, even if she doubted it was real.

‘Well, mine should work, I’m from a Hunting background.’ The blood in question was what needed to go on the end of the wooden stakes that they had made, the thing that would kill Oxylus. She saw the irony in it, blood from a person with murder in their history, to kill him. Sam was figuring that he would work, presumably based on John Winchester, but he hadn't killed a person. Monsters only, according to Sam.

‘My Dad might have done some dodgy stuff? I don’t know, cover ups could be enough?’ Alex wasn’t entirely sure if her blood would meet requirements, she didn’t know that much about her Dad, just that he was a big enough figure in politics that if something had threatened him, he would be more than capable of handling it. Sam shrugged, stated that they could dip both their blood in it, maximise chances.

‘We can worry about it tomorrow.’ Sam was right, they could, and they had bigger things to think about. Like the stunning silver dress that Sam was wearing, high necked, yet with lace for the back. Skin-coloured tights, silver heels that he was wearing pretty well, and blue eyeshadow, winged eyeliner that Alex was very proud of. In fact, she felt slightly plain compared to Sam, knew that he looked stunning.

Sam stood up, hair done, and turned. Alex felt her heart hammer away inside her chest, found Sam’s smile made her feel guilty, like hiding the fact she liked him was a secret. It was, she couldn’t break this friendship. Wouldn’t break it.

‘Come on, let’s go party.’ Sam stated, reached for her with a look of excitement that Alex was sure she would remember forever, unable to do anything but smile back.

**

Sam giggled, thanked Melodie for the drink, sucked at the straw while looking across to Alex, who was currently chatting with some of the other girls. This had been great, the music was brilliant, they had played pool for a while, laughed when some guys tried to chat them up. There was a cake, mostly devoured, along with three bags of gifts. One benefit of being at a rich school, he figured, hardly able to contain his excitement at actually having presents to unwrap.

More people filtered in and out of the bar, they were happily hidden in the corner, so they didn’t get in the way. Not until he heard raised voices, coming from the pool table.

‘This guy’s hustling us!’ Normally, Sam would be unbothered by such a thing. But then he heard the other voice, the deep, rich tone of his older brother, stating that he had done no such thing. Dean was here! Sam sucked in air, shuffled further out of sight, looked at Alex and flagged her attention.

‘It’s Dean.’ Sam mumbled, felt tears threaten to fall, and Alex turned to peek.

‘There’s a group of guys with him. Three older looker, one younger.’ Bobby, Jim, John and Caleb, Sam presumed, which made the whole situation so much worse. Another shout from the group, Evelyn wading across to go and sort the situation out.

‘I’ll go help, stay hidden.’ Alex advised, tottered across in heels to assist Evelyn, while Sam wondered if sneaking out of a window was a good idea.

**

Alex wasn’t sure where this confidence had come from, but she was standing up for herself, putting Evelyn out of harms way. The lady was getting old, bless her, and this guy looked like a douche. Easily 6ft, brown eyes and a broad frame, probably late twenties. Beside him, the one that must be Dean, who had murder in his green eyes. Sam was right, Dean was quite easily one of the hottest guys Alex had ever seen, enough that she was momentarily distracted, before looking back to the dick in front.

‘Take your drink and go.’ Dean was grabbing the cash, a smug smile on his face, and the guy seemed to see it. He lunged, Dean looking ready to punch, but Sam had taught her a little self-defence. Enough for her to stick her leg out, watch him stumble, then grip the pool stick and wield it as a deadly weapon.

‘Out. Now.’ He’d hit his nose on the fall, enough for blood to be dribbling down his face, and he’d obviously decided it wasn’t worth it. The guy went to leave, while Dean took the stick from her hand, offered a brilliant smile that would have melted her heart, had it not already belonged to the younger brother.

‘Thank you, sweetheart. That was a neat trick.’ Alex smiled, went to tell her that it was nothing, but she had forgotten about Evelyn. And, unfortunately, the woman didn’t know they were supposed to be hiding Sam.

‘You should get back to Sam, hun, make sure this doesn’t spoil her birthday.’ Evelyn walked away quickly, like she hadn't realised the bombshell she had just dropped. It was enough for Alex to wince, looking across to Dean, who had lost the smile and had gone the colour of snow. The men behind had stopped drinking, heads snapping up in her direction, and Alex thought this situation couldn’t get much more awkward.

Apparently, it could. Melodie appeared, stated that they were going to their hideaway to smoke. Alex didn’t need to turn to know that Jennifer was dragging Sam out, could hear the heels click, could see Dean’s mouth open, eyes widen, and she honestly thought he was about to have a heart attack.

‘Sammy.’ He breathed out, Alex turning to find Sam looking like he was about to cry, and she made a quick decision. One that she hoped wouldn’t go badly. Confident strides up to her friend, taking one of the bags and handing it to Jennifer, taking Sam’s hand and tugging her.

‘C’mon Sam, party’s moving.’ Sam looked down at her, lost and confused, and Alex didn’t pause, didn’t think. It was the alcohol, that was all, that made her step closer and tilt her head up, pressing her lips right to Sam’s. And it was the alcohol, she was sure, that made Sam melt into the touch. That was it, she had his attention, and could get him the Hell out of the situation they were in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Dean will do?! Will they follow the two? And what about Alex?


	8. Wobbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with Dean, and the case takes a big lurch forwards

He was going to fall. His legs felt like jelly, body struggling to move even as Alex’s hand guided him, the parking lot a lot colder than it had been when they had walked in. In front of him, the girls were walking away, squealing and laughing, happy in the lives they had. Sam, however, was seconds away from passing out. Especially when he heard the door swing open, heard the familiar footfall that belonged to his older brother, the other steps that meant his family had followed. Had seen him like this.

Why had he ever agreed to this stupid dress? He looked horrible, he was sure, and Dean was going to tease him about this forever. He moved faster, tears blinding his vision but he didn’t care, wouldn’t stop, not until his brother’s voice rang out.

‘Sammy!’ He’d been trained since he was a kid to respond to that, his legs stilling even though his mind urged him to run, Alex halting perfectly beside him. She stayed silent, squeezed his hand in a way that told him she was right there, and he turned.

Dean looked stunning, as he always did. Cheeks slightly flushed, freckles barely illuminated in the low light, eyes trained on him. The leather jacket that smelt like home, draped over his shoulders but not zipped, a tight shirt underneath. Blue jeans, slightly tighter than his usual pair, and Sam forced himself to tear his eyes away. John was there, standing with Bobby, Caleb and Jim, and Sam didn’t need to look to know that his Father was probably judging him.

‘I haven’t found anything yet.’ Sam stated, voice wobbling slightly, the pitch higher than usual. Dean looked hurt, flinched like he’d been hit, and Sam wanted to take it back. Wanted to say something else, like how great it was to see him, even if he had to look stupid in his current attire.

‘I’m not here to talk about that, Sam.’ Dean took a step closer, like approaching an injured animal, and it cracked open Sam’s heart. His brother was so… breath-taking. How did he not realise the effect he had on Sam? How did Dean not notice that Sam’s mind was sick, filled with things that were eating away at his mind. He needed this space, had to prove he was doing this for himself, not just for Dean. That he could be a Hunter, even without his brother.

‘Sam.’ That was John, Dad, and Sam finally was forced to look across. He wasn’t expecting the look of shock, and if Sam hadn't known better, he might have even called it awe. It was enough to confuse him, why did his Dad not look angry? Where was the judgement he had been expecting? But then he realised that Dean had also stopped, that whatever emotions his face had been showing had closed up the second their Dad called his name, and wasn’t that just like always? Sam cursed himself for ever thinking that Dean would step away from John’s shadow, why would he, Dean was the perfect soldier. The perfect son. And Sam couldn’t compete, not now, not ever. His expression mucst have changed, because Dean was withdrawing that hand he had stretched out, John’s face had shut down.

Somewhere behind him, Jennifer called out for the two of them, said they needed to catch up if they had any hopes of sharing the weed. Sam flinched, knew that his family must have heard, but didn’t respond outwardly. If John was going to stop him, that would prove he cared, and Sam didn’t believe he did.

‘Need me to go ahead?’ Alex inquired, still holding his hand in hers, trusting him to make the right decision. And, as much as he longed to go to the people he had known all his life, it was not the right choice in that instant. For once, he had to let the pain build, shaking his head.

‘No, I’m coming. We’re done here.’ He glanced once to Dean, saw the pain that he was sure was reflected on his own face. Alex guided him, speaking loud enough so that the group behind would be able to hear.

‘So that’s the famous Hunting group? Cuter than I expected.’ A lavish wink, entirely to make Sam laugh, and it did. He shoved down the thoughts that told him John hadn't stopped him, because he didn’t care. That Dean was letting him go, because Sam couldn’t be what they needed him to be. She grinned, reached into her bag and pulled out the flask they had stashed earlier, handed it across.

‘Drink up, Sammy. We’ve got a whole night ahead of us.’

**

Sam froze, heard the girl scream, the sound setting off every Hunter instinct he had. He turned to Alex, checking she was by his side, before running across. Jennifer was on the floor, clutching at what appeared to be a torn jacket, sobbing helplessly. It was dark, this path, bordering the woods that would connect them back to the school.

‘Jennifer, what happened?’ Sam softly asked, crouching down to reach for her, before seeing the gash on her arm. It was bleeding heavily, and he quickly snatched the jacket and wrapped it around the cut, asking Alex to call a taxi to get her to the hospital. The girl looked up, eyes round and red, a hopeless look that tugged at Sam’s heartstrings.

‘It’s Melodie.’ Alex sucked in air, a gasp that Sam knew wasn’t good. Jennifer cried now, clutching at Sam with her tiny hands, rocking backwards and forwards. Alex hung up the phone, while Sam tried to coax more information from the distraught teen.

‘It… something took her. I couldn’t stop it.’ Something. The same thing Sam was hunting, most likely, which meant this was her fault. Because if he had told his Dad that he knew what it was, if he hadn't tried so hard to prove that he could do this by himself, then they might have had a chance at getting it before Melodie was snatched. This was on Sam, and if she was hurt, that was on him as well. He looked to Alex, a hundred thoughts running through his mind, but he settled on letting the Hunter-instincts out, forgetting the worry.

‘Alex, go back and find Dean. Tell him what we’re Hunting, and that we’re bringing weapons. Call me if you need to.’ She gave one last look to him, leant forwards quickly to wrap arms around him, and Sam squeezed back tightly, burying his face into her short hair, before they pulled back.

‘Stay safe.’ He stated, smiled when she grinned at him, before running back in the direction of the bar. Sam looked to Jennifer, pleased when he heard the cab approaching, straight from town. He bundled her in as quick as possible, threw some money at the driver, needing to get back to the school as quickly as possible to collect the stakes and other Hunting equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how many of you are enjoying this story! Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy the next chapters! :)


	9. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt has started

Alex knew that Sam would kill her. When he said to go and find his family, it didn’t mean following them into a potentially dangerous situation. But, then again, she needed Sam to be happy, and that meant making certain sacrifices. After all, if he lost his family, he wouldn’t have anything left. He couldn’t pretend to be a girl forever, not if he grew into those lanky limbs, and so she followed the trail they had left.

The Impala, which Sam often described as his home as he grew up, had been parked on the edge of the forest. Now, she was following trodden plants and footprints that stuck due to the muddy season, wishing she wasn’t wearing heels. Every other step she wobbled, and it was way too cold to be wearing a dress like this in the woods.

Melodie was gone. Which meant that the pattern fit. And, seeing as Melodie was the daughter of her Mom’s brother, then there was a chance they shared the same blood that would attract the creature. Just because they didn’t openly get along, didn’t mean she wanted to see harm come to her cousin. In fact, that was the last thing she wanted, hence the now-muddy feet as she trekked after the Hunters.

It was the rocks again. This time, however, there were signs of activity. Blood, smeared across the entrance, and a shotgun casually lying in the ground. Didn’t look good for the Hunters, Alex thought, creeping out to admire the gun. It was then that she noted the handgun, a pretty Colt lying in the dirt, and she recognised it as Dean’s gun. What she should have done in this moment was to run, to go and find Sam and tell him that his family was in danger.

Instead, she found herself picking up the gun, checking how many rounds it had left, before reloading the weapon. Sam had given her a brief rundown on how to use such a thing, they had practiced in the woods one day, but it didn’t mean she felt confident. Plus, the creature that they were hunting couldn’t be killed by bullets. The shotgun was sawn-off, meaning they had loaded it with salt rounds, but why? That was for Hunting ghosts and Demons, according to Sam, and Oxylus was neither of those things.

Making a decision, she gripped the gun and slowly approached the rocks, looking into the darkness. She thought she’d need a torch, surprised to see a faint glow from down the tunnel, and if that wasn’t proof that something bad was going to happen, she didn’t know what was.

**

Sam grabbed the stakes, shoved them into the duffel bag and reached for his gun, which he strapped to his thigh. Knives, tucked into his boots which he shoved on, then grabbed a jacket. He didn’t have time to change, so this would have to do. Luckily, the fabric was tight enough to hold weapons in place, rather than let them fall. The last thing was to grab the two vials of blood, one of his, one of Alex’s, and run to the door.

Only to find the Matron standing on the other side of the door, face ashen, eyes red like she’d been crying. Sam stumbled, tried to hide the gun that was obviously sticking out from his thigh, but the woman just pushed past and into the room. He hesitated, caught between rushing to find Alex, and staying.

‘They told me I couldn’t see him anymore.’ Sam blinked, confused, trying to piece together the hundreds of thoughts rushing through his head. It didn’t take long, his mind recognised the similarities in features quickly, and he sucked in air as the conclusion appeared.

‘That’s your maiden name, White.’ He looked to her fingers, found a band of skin a slightly different shade, from years of wearing a wedding ring. The Matron glanced to her hand, twisted it one way, then the other, a sad smile on her face.

‘I was originally Wilks.’ The boy that had gone missing, it made sense now, but why was she here?

‘I found him. My boy, I found him.’ Sam blinked, looked at the obviously grieving woman, and decided that now was not the time to be nice.

‘I need you to tell me what you know, because my friend is in danger. Help me.’ He crouched down, took her hands, tried to do his best puppy-dog eyes, as Dean called them. The woman looked down, then back up to him, a strange strength appearing in her eyes.

‘Once she’s poisoned them, you can’t save them. They die, slowly, painfully. If they have her mark, it’s too late.’ She. Oxylus was a man. Or, at least, he’d presumed the God was a man. But he didn’t have time to think, needed to hurry up, and so thanked her and ran, as fast as he could.

**

Alex’s first instinct was to untie the man with his hands above his head, blood dribbling down the side of his head, but her gaze snapped to Melodie. Her cousin was on the floor, curled up and pale, chest struggling to rise and fall. That was her decision, diving into the ground and dropping Dean’s Colt, reaching for Melodie’s body. Rolling her over proved to be worse, because when she saw the symbol on the girl’s forehead, she began to panic. It was a Greek symbol, one for death, and it looked painful, the skin around it red and raised.

Muffled sounds drew her gaze up, to where she could now see there was more than one man, all of them in similar states to the last. Her attention was on the fabric in their mouths, stopping them from making proper sounds, which meant.

‘You’re new.’ Alex froze, slowly turned her head to see a woman leaning against the wall of the cave they were in, a smile on her face. A white gown clung to her, hemmed with gold, stained with blood. Blonde hair, blue eyes, not what she’d been expecting.

‘Oxylus?’ She guessed, saw a slight impressed look cross the God’s face.

‘You know of me? And what are you, a Hunter?’ Alex let her hand move, reaching back for the gun. Call it instinct, but when it looked human, she figured a gun had to do something.

‘No, but my friend is.’ The gun was cold in her grip, and she kept it out of sight of the Deity, who now seemed smug. She crossed the space, feet bare, to where Dean was hanging up. If looks could kill, Dean would have killed Oxylus hundreds of times, growled through the rag as she stroked the side of his face.

‘Sam Winchester. I’ve been watching her, she seems quite the specimen.’ Watching, dammit, why had they gone into the woods? If this creature was Oxylus, which seemed to be correct, then they would be able to control the trees. Would be able to see everything that happened, including Sam teaching her to shoot.

‘He. And yeah, Sam’s the one who figured out what you were.’ With a little help that Alex didn’t want to mention, for fear that it would attract attention. Oxylus seemed amused, especially at the pronoun use, eyes twinkling with something scary.

‘A boy! I’ve not had one of those in a while, I’ll have him for dessert.’ Dean certainly didn’t like that idea, thrashing in the confines of the chains binding him, while Alex sneaked a glance at the others. None of them seemed to be doing very well at getting out of their chains, and so when Oxylus looked back to her, she felt fear. Alex had presumed that being with the Hunters would keep her safe, but it now appeared that was not the case.

‘You can’t save her. You might as well run, I’ll give you a chance.’ Oxylus gestured to the entrance to the cave, and Alex took her chance. She stood, smoothly pulling the gun and pointing it straight at the creature’s chest, trying to remember what Sam said. The Deity paused, cocked her head with a smirk that made Alex’s blood run cold.

‘I doubt you can even fire that.’ She flicked the safety off, curled her finger around the trigger, took a deep breath.

‘And even if you could, it won’t kill me.’ She fired. Three rounds, shocked by the recoil, straight into the chest of the God. Her shoulders ached, lowered quickly once the rounds had stopped firing, looked at the still-standing Deity, staring at the blood staining her dress.

‘Well, that was stupid. I was going to let you go. Now, I’ll have to drain you too.’ Drain? Not kill? Was that what she was doing to Melodie? The God took a step forwards, Alex dropping the gun and wishing she’d taken the chance to tell Sam how grateful she was for him, how thankful she was to have loved someone so strong.

‘What about a different dinner?’ Alex almost slumped when she heard his voice, looked up with a bright grin to Sam, who was standing in the doorway with a gun in hand. He looked calm, despite everything, and Alex was hopeful that he knew what the Hell to do in this situation.

‘I think I’ll have you all.’ Oxylus remarked, turning her attention, and Sam lowered the gun.

‘Or you could just have me. Let the others go.’ Alex froze, looked at Sam, who seemed so confident in his proposition.

‘And why would I do that?’ The Deity laughed, looked at Sam like he was a child, like he understood nothing.

‘Because you want the blood of a killer, not their families.’ He gestured to the room, Oxylus’s grin spreading, until it was downright terrifying. Sam, however, stayed completely still, like it didn’t affect him at all.

‘Human kills, sweetie, which is why your family doesn’t taste as good. You don’t fit that right either.’ Well, at least she knew that she wasn’t in a room with people that had killed humans. That was always reassuring. Sam looked confused, let it show, played on it.

‘Oh, I forgot, let me remedy that.’ He pulled the gun up in one smooth movement, and the round fired off before Alex could even comprehend what was going on. Beside her, Melodie fell quiet, body slumping as the bullet hit her squarely in the chest. Dead. Alex blinked, stunned, lost, shocked, and looked back up. The God had gone quiet as well, staring with what appeared to be awe, and Sam dropped the gun.

‘Tasty enough?’


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's got a hunt to finish, and secrets are revealed

Sam knew three things, that were definitely true. He also was betting on a fourth one, but couldn’t be positive that it was correct. So, as he stood there with the gun in his hand, he considered what he understood.

  1. The mark of Death was irreversible, deadly, and caused agony as it drained someone of their soul
  2. The people taken had to be of blood-descendants of a murderer, children because they were less tarnished by other sins
  3. The closer to a murderer the person was, the stronger the feed



Which meant that right now, he was the tastiest thing alive. He hadn't wanted to shoot her, obviously he hadn't, but he also knew that his best chance of getting his family and Alex out of here, was to be the distraction. The gun felt heavy in his hand, heavier than he’d anticipated, and knowing that Melodie was dead because of him was already starting to make his head spin in panic. Sam, always the researcher, had known this would happen. So, the next part needed adrenaline. Because the last thing he was betting on, fact number 4, was that Oxylus couldn’t use her powers against him, because they had both committed the same crime. Greek mythology was always poetic, and there were other legends that followed that pattern.

‘Tasty enough?’ He had dropped the gun, was pulling the two stakes from his pocket, weighed up his best options. It was sharp, breaking his skin open and staining the end of the stake red, the cut that he had made on his forearm deep enough to keep bleeding, even after he’d got the blood.

‘Sam Winchester. You are quite the treat.’ Sam threw one of the stakes to Alex, hoping that she wouldn’t be too angry to pick it up. She looked to be in shock, whether from the dead body of her cousin, or the monster that was staring at Sam like he was the prettiest thing on Earth.

‘Oxylus.’ How did he do this? Did he lunge, hope that the creature was indeed powerless against him? But even in a one-to-one fight, he was facing an enemy thousands of years old, was it a good idea to attack? Then again, he had to do something, and looking smug tended to work for Dean in these situations, so he tried that method.

‘See, I’ve been researching about you, and you’ve got a weakness, other than these stakes.’ If he was wrong, he’d look like a right idiot. More idiotic than standing in combat boots, a silver dress, make-up and a bloody stake with an arm-wound dripping onto the floor.

‘Do tell.’ Oxylus purred, moving closer, a smirk on her face. Sam looked to the stake, hoped he was correct, otherwise he might end up dead. All because he was trying to prove himself to John Winchester. Melodie’s death was on him already, he didn’t want to add more to the list.

‘Your mojo doesn’t work on someone who’s committed homicide. It’s why you go for kids.’ And with that, Sam lunged. It worked about as well as expected, both him and the Greek deity tumbling out of the entrance to the cave, back into the tunnel.

**

Alex knew two things for sure. One, the stake was going to work, because she had just seen Sam Winchester commit murder. Two, that Melodie had been going to die anyway, because Sam wouldn’t have killed her otherwise. The men in the room, the ones she was now hurrying to try and untie, would have killed her either way. But Sam had heart, had emotions that he couldn’t keep buried, and was nothing like them.

She went for Dean out of instinct, lowered the stake and reached for the manacles, only to be thrown up against a wall. It wasn’t anything touching her, and even as she struggled, she realised that it must be Oxylus that was currently pushing down on her windpipe, enough to stop Sam as he came running at the deity. He was stained in blood, dress ripped over his hip, but he froze the second he saw her in pain.

‘Let her go.’ Alex couldn’t feel her feet anymore, was aware of her vision beginning to black out.

‘Drop the stake.’ He didn’t even hesitate, dropped it to the ground and it flew across and hit the stones. The pressure was relieved a little, just enough that Alex didn’t pass out, Oxylus moving across to Sam.

‘We don’t have to fight.’ Alex looked to her stake, down on the floor by Dean’s feet, then to the Hunter’s face. Such pain, he looked like he would have died drying to get out of those chains. All of them did, all fighting to break free, all fighting to save Sam. Suddenly, Alex could see all the emotion that Sam said his family didn’t show, every inch that they kept repressed.

‘You’re a monster.’ Oxylus froze, cocked her head, reached out to lay a hand over Sam’s cut hip.

‘I’m not the only monster here, Sam. Come with me, I can show you things you don’t even think possible.’ Her hand reached for his, Sam was staring straight at Alex, and Alex was attempting to fight the hold and reach for the stake.

‘There’s nothing you could say that would tempt me.’ Sam snarled, lips drawn back, and Alex was worried about the amount of blood he was losing. She’d managed to move her foot, toes now on the ground, and Dean was staring at her. It was urgent, the look in his eyes, needing her to hurry up so he could get to his baby brother.

‘No? What about a certain Demon that killed Mummy-dearest?’ Whatever those words meant, they had a profound effect. A sound came from one of the Hunters, the one Alex presumed was John Winchester, that sounded like he was dying. Dean had shot back like he had been hit, recoiling away with wide eyes and a fearful look. Sam, however, had gone still. Completely frozen. Alex thought back to what she knew, that Sam’s Mother had died in a fire, that the Hunting life was a form of revenge because of that.

‘You’re lying.’ Sam gritted out, teeth grinding hard enough that Alex could hear it.

‘Why would I do that? Want to know more?’ Sam was being tempted, even Alex realised that. John looked torn, between wanting to find out, and wanting to save his son. Dean’s true loyalties were being shown, he was fighting again, deciding that Sam was more important than whatever this creature knew.

‘How do you know?’ Sam asked, curious, turning to look at the deity.

‘Trees have ears, Sam. They know why yellow-eyes was there that night.’ Yellow-eyes. A phrase that didn’t seem to surprise John, but Sam hadn't heard it, shown by the confusion on his lost expression. Alex now had two feet on the floor, was straining towards the stake, before she had an idea. A very bad, very dangerous idea.

‘Why?’ Sam was stuck, drawn in like a moth to a flame, unable to tear himself away. And Alex had realised what was going to happen, if she didn’t do what was right. Either they all died, or Sam had a chance to beat the creature.

‘His aim wasn’t Mummy, sweet Sam. He wanted **you**.’

**

Sam had known, from a very young age, that he wasn’t exactly normal. Call it instinct, but he always found himself sympathising with the creatures they hunted, tried to see the best in them. He didn’t believe that anything could be truly evil, that everything had to have a chance to prove itself good. Right now, finding out that he was the reason his Mom was dead, that he was the reason Dean was stripped of a childhood and John was driven to alcohol, Sam wished the Demon had killed him instead.

‘No.’ First instinct, deny. Even though he knew it, and it stung.

‘You know it, deep down you can feel it! He changed you, Sammy. Made you special.’ He was going to die, in this cave, unable to save his friends and family because he had been too stubborn to accept help. Because he had tried to fight it, tried to prove himself worthy, when all along it had been his fault.

‘No.’ Sam whispered, even as Oxylus grinned, reached for the last knife had tucked away, hidden, and threw it out of his reach. Fight, Sam, fight. But he couldn’t, he needed to hear the last piece, needed to know how this story ended.

‘Want to know what it is, Sam?’ She offered her hand, stained red with his blood, and Sam paused. Maybe he could trick her into thinking he would join her, trick her into thinking what he wanted was the truth, when really he needed to get the others out of here.

‘Yes.’ He muttered, reaching out and taking her hand. The God grinned, all teeth, a bright smile that Sam knew was because of the pain that she was inflicting.

‘Demon Blood. You’re part Demon, kid, got the dark stuff in your veins.’

**

Alex heard the words, wondered how the sweet, loving Sam that she knew could ever be part Demon, like the creatures Sam had told her about. But it didn’t matter, because Alex was making a sound loud enough to draw the creature’s attention, making Oxylus snap her hand back from Sam. What she hadn't expected, was the gun that the Deity must have stolen, and before Alex could even consider what was happening, the sound echoed off the walls.

Sam shouted something that sounded like her name, and Alex grinned happily as she saw the stake go through the woman’s chest, watched her ribcage light up and her head tip back in a scream. It should have felt satisfying, but instead, Alex felt empty. Sam was staring at her, lips moving even as he stabbed the woman, and Alex felt heat across her stomach.

Blood. Her stomach was turning red, she realised, reaching out with both hands to marvel at the amount that was pouring out. The world was fading again, this time her vision didn’t give much warning, just started closing in as she slumped to her knees, finally able to touch the stake. Not that she needed it, there was a body facing her, blue eyes empty and a stick poking out of the wound.

Sam had done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for this chapter


	11. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's breaking, and we see Dean's POV for a little bit

‘Hey, hey keep looking up at me, okay?’ Sam focused on her, kept her head cradled gently between his hands. Dean was working free of the cuffs with the keys Sam had chucked at him, and he trusted his brother to get everyone else out.

‘Hurts. Really hurts.’ Alex muttered, hands trying to reach for the cloth that Sam had put over her gunshot. The Hunter wasn’t an idiot, it had to have pierced an organ, it was too close not to have. There was no exit wound, but the bullet was deep enough that he feared pulling it out would rip something. Basically, he could not see her lasting much more than a minute.

‘It’s okay, you’re going to be fine.’ A lie, but he’d been lying to her and everyone else for these past two weeks, so why not keep adding fuel to the fire? Demon. That was what the God had called him. Sam now understood why he felt different, why he didn’t fit in anywhere else.

‘Hunting is, ugh,’ A choked off cough, blood dribbling down the side of her face, Sam careful to wipe it from her mouth, ‘Stupid. Don’t think I’m cut out for it.’ Sam bit back a sob, tried to turn it into a laugh, and she smiled back up at him.

‘Thanks.’ Slurred, her eyes beginning to lose focus, and he gripped her just that little bit tighter, determined not to let her go thinking she owed him.

‘I should be thanking you. They were some cool moves.’ Alex chuckled weakly, moved her hand to cover his.

‘Love… love you, Sam.’ Okay, so maybe he couldn’t be fully-Demonic, because this hurt so badly that he wished he was the one with the gunshot wound. Dean was moving behind him, not touching, because they all knew she wasn’t going to last, and were trying to be respectful. He shuffled backwards slightly, before lowering his head to briefly kiss her lips, just enough so he could breathe the words back to her. She shuddered, and as he sat back up, he saw the signature grin.

‘Don’t want to leave.’ She muttered, clutching at him, and Sam forced a smile, stroked her short hair and wondered how the blood had soaked it through.

‘S’okay, Alex, just let go. That’s it, I’ve got you.’ Her breathing slowed, lungs slowly falling, and Alex’s smile faded as her head tipped. Sam just stared, blankly, down at her and waited for the next breath that never came.

**

Dean’s job was to get in, collect, get out. That was what he was currently doing, grabbing all of Sam’s stuff and shoving it into a duffel bag. The room seemed nice, the bed a hell of a lot comfier looking that most of the Motel rooms they stayed at. Dean wasn’t quite sure how to ever tell his baby brother that everything would be okay, not after this Hunt, not after everything they had learned.

More pretty clothes, skirts and lace things that he was sure Alex must have gifted, and wouldn’t that hurt when Sam saw it? He tried not to think too much, just finished packing before turning, looking to the bed. On it, two boxes wrapped with ribbon. One was a long, thin package, the other a square shape, and he didn’t know whether to take them. They were obviously intended for Sam’s birthday, but whether or not he would want gifts from his dead roommate, Dean didn’t know.

Making the decision that it was Sam’s decision, Dean grabbed them and added them to the pile, hurrying from the school building and down to the Impala. John was talking to Bobby on the phone, probably about how they would head back to Singer Salvage yard, but Dean’s eyes were focused on the back seat of the Impala.

Sam was curled up in a thick blanket, one that Dad had pulled from the trunk, clutching at it like it was the last thing he had. Bloodied hands were the only part of skin, besides the bruised face with smeared make-up, that he could see. He’d check Sam over for injuries in a minute, once he’d bundled the stuff into the trunk. His Dad hung up, came around to watch as Dean shoved everything in.

‘We’ll head back to Bobby’s. I think we could do with a break.’ Dean wanted to scream at him, to shake him, to make him promise he wouldn’t hurt Sam for what he had learnt.

‘Sammy isn’t a demon.’ Was what Dean opted for, because it was the truth. His little brother wasn’t anything like a Demon, no matter what some Tree-God or a Demon said. John paused, before laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

‘Dean, I know that. We’re going to do everything we can to look after him.’ Dean was fed up of trying to be strong. He felt his body sag, felt arms wrap around him and pull him close, and he clung to his Dad like a lifeline. John didn’t say no, kept him close and held him there, whispered promises of keeping the both of them safe.

**

John had left to get them food, while Dean led Sam to the bathroom, sat him down on the toilet lid and reached for a cloth. His brother looked awful, a shade of grey that Dean was determined to fix.

‘Hey, Sammy. How ’you feeling?’ Sam didn’t really reply, his tri-coloured eyes looking at Dean with such agony that Dean winced, rose the cloth and began to clean his baby brother’s face.

‘This would be easier in the tub. Fancy a bath?’ It was a rare occasion when a bath was available, a god-send, and Sam hesitantly nodded. Dean ran it, knowing the temperature his brother would like, even bothering to put some gel in to make bubbles.

‘C’mon, kid.’ Hands guided Sam to the bath, hesitantly pulled the back of the jacket away, helped him out of the boots. He paused when he reached the zipper of the dress, wondered if he should ask about that, but Sam was already reaching for it.

‘I’ve got it.’ Dean unzipped it quickly, watched it fall to the ground and unclasped the bra with a quick, well-practiced movement, before looking at the underwear. He couldn’t help it, swallowed when he saw that it had definitely been bought for Sam, no way had John’s friend given Sam something so… expensive looking. Sam shimmied them off, and Dean was forced to look away, trying to ignore how beautiful Sam looked, focusing back on the fact that he was hurt.

He helped Sam into the water, watched his face for any signs of pain. As soon as his brother slipped down, Dean reached for the washcloth, concerned about the gash along his side. It would need stitches, only a couple, but still.

‘You did well, Sammy.’ He praised, watched Sam wince and wondered why. Did Sam not want the praise? Dean didn’t think he’d have been able to do what Sam did, didn’t know how he figured it out when five Hunters couldn’t. The washcloth moved along Sam’s arms, then around his neck, staining the water as Dean moved. He heard the Impala pulling up, told Sam to hold still while he went to find some fresh clothes. If Sam heard him, he gave no indication of it, and Dean was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! I've got two different endings for this story at the moment, and am deciding between them :) Would you guys want a sequel exploring what the God told Sam?


	12. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's feeling guilty.

Dean was quick to select clothes, returning to Sam’s side only to find his brother still in the exact position. The water had to be going cold, yet Sam wasn’t reacting at all, blood still on his form, hunched over and staring like there was nobody at home inside his head. John stood in the doorway, evidently just as worried as Dean felt, but Sam gave no indication of either of them being present.

‘Maybe we should get him help.’ John finally said, Dean’s head snapping back in that direction. His dad was serious, actually considering sending Sam to a head-doctor? Dean looked back, to where Sam was staring blankly at the tiled wall, and figured that he might have a point.

‘We’ll take him to Bobby’s. See if Singer has any ideas.’ With that, his parenting job was done, and so John left. Dean moved back to Sam’s side, focused on getting his brother clean.

‘Did you burn them?’ Dean almost jumped out of his skin when his brother spoke, forced himself to look at Sam, even if the calm expression made him want to be sick.

‘Yeah, Sammy, we burnt them. Said goodbye and stuff.’ The girl, the one that Sam had obviously been closest too, was on the forefront of Dean’s mind. How she had evidently come to save them, because they had been stupid enough to try and speed a Hunt up. It was Dean that had done that, Dean that said Sammy couldn’t stay at that school. Just one look at his baby brother dressed up, that was all it took for him to want Sam to come back to his side.

So, this was probably his fault. His fault for rushing in blind, and now there were two dead girls and a heartbroken Sam, and the words that the God had spoken looming over their heads. Demon. His brother, his little Sammy, the same kid he raised and protected, was part Demon. It didn’t make sense, there wasn’t anything in Sam that wasn’t perfect, wasn’t anything that even remotely nudged him towards the conclusion something was wrong.

He reached back for the washcloth, determined to get him clean as quickly as possible, to get him out of the dark water that only served as a reminder of how much Dean had let his baby brother down.

**

Sam reached for the box, carefully, knowing his brother was watching from the other side of the Motel room. He didn’t mind, Dean was just trying to look after him, and Sam was just trying to forget how he shot Melodie, let Alex die, all to save his family. Maybe the God had been right, he was Demonic.

The ribbon unwrapped, and he lifted the lid gently, staring into the box. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out, before he shoved it down, reminding himself that Alex was dead. That it didn’t matter how cute the gifts were, because the two of them were never going to see each other again. Inside the box, a Walkman sat, earbuds attached, a little note on top.

_Sam, all the songs you need to educate yourself with_

That made him smile, staring down into the box with a new-found sense of… acceptance? He reached for the second, unwrapping it before stopping. It was Alex’s sketchbook, and he had almost forgotten that she had been drawing something. The cover was heavy, he flipped it over to stare at the page, shocked by what he saw.

It was them. The two of them, Sam dressed up in the black mini-dress and Alex by his side. Sam was laughing, head tipped back and a smile on his face, their fingers linked half-way down the page. It was brilliant, the intricate details that Sam drew his eyes over, the way she had drawn in all the colours of his eyes. He flipped the page, saw some half-sketches of different things, like the trees that they had spent their time by, the bench where they shared alcohol.

On the next page, his breath was snatched again. Because the drawing was of him, again, all dressed up and strangely he looked beautiful, rather than the baby-giraffe look he thought he was sporting. And then, beside him, there was Dean. Alex must have drawn it from the description he had given, and the one photo Sam had later shown her, because it was pretty accurate. Green eyes, freckles that Sam loved, the same brilliant smile that he had in the photo Sam had shown her.

‘She’s good.’ Dean remarked, having come across at some point, staring down at the drawing. Sam found himself nodding along, making a promise to keep those two sketches safe, to tuck them away where he could look at them whenever he wanted.

‘Was good.’ Sam corrected, just out of principle, and Dean looked like he’d been punched in the gut. Sam would have said he looked guilty, apart from the fact he had nothing to be guilty of. This was on Sam, and he was just going to have to wait for the moment where John told him so. Dean sighed, sat down beside him and offered out his arm. Sam didn’t ask why, just snuggled up against his brother and let tears soak the shirt he pressed his face against, neither speaking for the rest of the night.

**

The Angel did not believe that they were right. He had seen the future, knew what came of the two Winchester brothers if he did not do something soon. Free Will, they called it, when an Angel had the ability to think his own thoughts, form his own opinion. The Garrison did not think highly of it, which was why Castiel did not tell them when he fled from Heaven, intent on seeking out the assistance of two other Angels. If he could convince them that this wasn’t the way, that they could stop the apocalypse, then maybe all the death he saw in the future could be re-written.

He did not know where to start, not when it came to searching for his two brothers. Like him, they had expressed free will, enough that they might listen to him when he told them he was ready to defy both Heaven and Hell to try and stop the apocalypse. He couldn’t be sure when it had happened, when watching over the brothers became more of a choice, rather than an assignment. He had always known he would be the one to fetch Dean Winchester from Hell, what they hadn't told him was how inspiring the Boy-King would be, how Sam’s soul seemed to shine so brightly despite the tainted blood.

Separated from Heaven, Castiel could only move forwards and hope that he had made the right choice, that he could save Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, and then the sequel, which is hinted about at the end of this Chapter!


	13. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the first story :)

Sam knew they were talking about him. About what the God had said. John Winchester had spent every waking moment since his wife died, determined to find the creature that killed her. Now, not only did they have a rough name for the Demon, yellow-eyes, but they knew who it was there for. And it wasn’t Mary, who died to save Sam. Demon blood, in his system, making him part-Demon. Exactly the kind of things they hunted.

‘Sammy?’ Dean came into the room, the room they shared at Bobby’s, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking across at him. There was a silence that stretched out, Sam wondering how to apologise to Dean for everything he lost, Dean figuring out how to start a conversation.

‘I’m sorry.’ Sam eventually managed to say, his brother’s head snapping up at the sound. God, Sam had so much to be sorry for, everything was a mess.

‘Why?’ Dean asked softly, carefully, moving closer to him. There was a time where Sam would have craved his brother’s touch, but now all he could think about was Mary on the ceiling, burning, because of him.

‘I ruined your childhood.’ Along with everything else Sam had done, like killing their Mom. Dean made a surprised sound, like he hadn't expected Sam to be brave enough to say such a thing, rushing closer to wrap his arms around Sam. The younger let him, turned his face into the familiar smell of leather and oil and pine.

‘No, Sam, you didn’t. Whatever that Demon did, that was on him. Not you.’ Sam found the green eyes that he’d always loved, filled with tears that Dean refused to shed. He couldn’t remember the last time Dean had cried, properly cried, and it made him feel worse for being the reason that they were welling up.

‘I’m part Demon.’ He pointed out, the words stinging deep. All his life, killing creatures that were just like him. Monsters.

‘You’re Sammy. My baby brother. The smartest, gentlest person anyone could ever meet.’ A hand, rough from years wielding a gun and knives, reached out to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb along Sam’s cheekbone. He turned into it, let his eyes flutter shut and trusted Dean to be right. He’d always followed Dean, looked up to him, treated his words like the gospel. Now was no different, if Dean said that there wasn’t an issue, then Sam had to have faith.

‘I’m not leaving you, kiddo. Dad isn’t leaving. Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim, none of us think any differently of you.’ Sam had always wanted a family, a normal family, but he was beginning to realise that this was his family. That these people they surrounded themselves with, these Hunters, were good people. People that weren’t going to back down, just because some God told them that Sam wasn’t entirely human.

‘I shot someone.’ Melodie, he had shot her, in cold blood. It made him a murderer.

‘You did what you had to do, Sam. You saved her, you saved us.’ They didn’t mention Alex, he didn’t want to think about that death, still too raw. It hurt, ached inside like it was trying to tear itself apart, breaking out from where Sam was trying to bury it.

‘Okay.’ One word, muttered quietly under his breath, to signify that he trusted Dean’s belief. His brother leant forwards, a kiss pressed to his forehead, and Sam knew that he could rely on Dean to believe him.

**

‘She’s not going to be happy.’ John huffed, ignored Bobby’s warning, focused instead on the footsteps that signified his boys joining them. Sam looked pale, eyes darting around like he didn’t quite trust them not to start testing him for Demonic presence. Dean was by his side, an arm wrapped around his little brother, a look that dared anyone to try and hurt Sam. John was proud, his boys, growing up, looking after each other just like he intended them to. And, if he saw something more in the way that they occasionally looked at each other, a slight longing in their gazes, he wouldn’t ever say anything about it.

‘She?’ Dean asked, looking to Bobby, enough for John to know that his eldest was mad at him. It didn’t surprise him, Dean was protective enough over Sam before this incident, now he was never going to let the kid go.

‘Ellen Harvelle. A hunting buddy of ours.’ Bobby gestured to the rest of the group, to where Caleb was leaning on the far wall, Pastor Jim seated on one of the chairs. All four of them had come to the same conclusion, that this thing was far too big for just them to handle, that if they wanted to find out why Sam had been given Demon-blood, they needed to reach out. John didn’t like it, had tried to keep his boys separate from the Hunting community, already knew that they were quite famous amongst it, just from the Hunts he had done.

‘What about her?’ If Dean thought it was weird that Ellen was a female Hunter, he made no show of it. She would be the first he had met, and John already knew that if Ellen agreed to let them come to the Roadhouse, she was going to be smitten with both of the boys. The issue was the Hunt last summer, where her husband had been killed while working a job with John. She had already told him she didn’t blame him, just that she couldn’t bring herself to tell Joanne, her daughter, that John had been the Hunter to go with him.

‘We’re going to stay there. All of us.’ This was now a team effort, to find out what the Demon wanted with Sam, to find out why he had given blood to him. Dean seemed a little surprised, hand tightening on Sam’s shoulder, but the youngest made no motion of speaking out against the plan. In fact, he realised that Sam hadn't spoken once to anybody but Dean since the Hunt, and it was beginning to worry him.

‘You alright with that, Sam?’ He added the last bit on, knowing Dean would answer otherwise. The kid looked up, and if John wasn’t already haunted by what he had put his kids through, the look in Sam’s eyes when they met his was enough. Broken, lost, hurt, all things he wished he’d never seen. A simple nod, that was all he got, but it was enough.

**

Dean didn’t know why they were going to Ellen’s, just knew that now, everyone was on the same page. That there was going to be a group of Hunters, some of the best in the States, fighting to try and protect Sam from whatever that Demon wanted. He looked back to his baby brother, dozing against the window in the backseat of the Impala, while Dean drove his Baby, following their Dad’s truck. His fake ID’s would keep him safe if they got stopped, and for now, all Dean had to worry about was how to keep Sam safe.

Because he would. If one thing was for sure, no Demon was coming for Sam, not while Dean still lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you guys for reading! I'm already working on the second story, so hopefully it won't be too long till it's out!
> 
> I've been on Tumblr for a while, but I haven't really used it. But I'd love to hear from you guys, so if you want to come and speak to me, feel free! My name's blondemarvelchick, come say Hi! Plus, if you guys would like me to follow, leave your name in the comments or message me, I'm attempting to actually be sociable! :)


End file.
